


Дух родины

by Olxa



Category: Black Books
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	Дух родины

— Ура! Ты идешь за вином,— Бернард с несвойственной ему живостью подскочил со стула, вскинув кулаки в жесте боксера, только что нокаутировавшего противника в два раза тяжелее него. Мэнни наклонился, внимательно вглядываясь в карты. Он ничего не перепутал.   
— Но ведь это я выиграл, — с искренней растерянностью проговорил он.   
—Да, — даже и не пытался спорить Бернард. Это сразу насторожило опытного помощника — за время службы у этого хитрого чудовища Мэнни научился чуять опасность заранее.   
— Да, ты выиграл, и теперь, чтобы утешить проигравшего, должен выйти под дождь и купить вина, — какая-то логика в этом была, безусловно, но слишком уж довольным выглядел Бернард, и Мэнни почти не пришлось напрягаться, чтобы сказать ему «нет». Он тут же возгордился собой, ведь у него впервые получилось воспользоваться советом из книги «Сила слова: нет!».   
— Тогда мы вообще останемся без вина, — Мэнни надеялся, что Бернард не столь решительно настроен, и со спокойным видом уткнулся в книгу. Он мог прожить без вина за обедом, в отличие от Бернарда.   
Тем временем Блэк встал из-за стола. Он явно нервничал, как всегда бывало, когда он не знал, как получить желаемое. Мэнни слышал скрип половиц под тяжелыми шагами Бернарда. Краем глаза он заметил небольшие пылевые торнадо, поднятые из-под половиц. Бернард сопел прямо у него над ухом, как обиженный ребенок, которому вовремя не выдали соску. Заметив, что это не возымело эффекта, он двинулся к дальним стеллажам. Там стояло то… впрочем, как и везде, там стояло всё подряд. Из того всё подряд, что с фотографиями здоровенных китов или природы, то самое всё подряд, которое никто не покупает, но все любят посмотреть. Бернард отодвигал и задвигал книги. Наверное, ищет заначку, - догадался Мэнни и с ещё большим энтузиазмом углубился в книгу. За окном как раз громыхнуло, и сильный порыв ветра бросил россыпь капель в витрину магазина. Мэнни читал, Бернард сопел и рылся в книгах. На некоторое время в магазине воцарилась своеобразная идиллия.   
Мэнни успел прочитать ещё один теоретический раздел о том, как отстоять своё мнение и научиться отказывать тем, кто на тебе ездит, — что Бернард, безусловно, проделывал уже не раз, — когда услышал всхлип. Поначалу он не обратил на это внимания, решив, что так немелодично скрипит дверь. Но потом звук повторился, и Мэнни пришлось обернуться.  
Увиденное поразило его так, что он даже выронил книгу. По щеке Бернарда катилась одинокая, но довольно крупная слеза. Её нельзя было ни с чем спутать. Да, Бернард Блэк плакал, держа в руках какую-то большую книгу с глянцевыми страницами. Всё ещё пораженный Мэнни не спешил утешать Бернарда, он лишь присмотрелся к предмету его расстройства, которым, конечно, была книга. Пейзажи таинственной Ирландии - значилось на обложке крупными буквами со слегка облетевшей «позолотой». Чуткому Мэнни было достаточно, чтобы понять всё и сразу. Вскочив с места, он кинулся к другу.   
— О, Берн, ты скучаешь по родине, да? — Бернард поднял взгляд от книги. Глаза его были почти сухими, если не считать одинокой слезы, вновь назревающей в уголке правого, но полны тоски.   
— О, эти поля, Мэнни, взгляни, они как будто зовут меня, — указывая на большой разворот, ответил Бернард. Фото и впрямь было красивым: зеленое поле, а за ним холмы, из-за которых, казалось бы, вот-вот выскочат фейри. Неудивительно, что человек тоскует по своей стране, когда она наполнена такой изумрудной красотой.   
— Бернард, — Мэнни, рискнул похлопать Блэка по плечу.   
— О, а эти озера, посмотри, разве они не прекрасны? Всё бы отдал, чтобы вернуться туда, иметь домик и свой сад и… — Бернард замолчал, конечно, чтобы сдержать рыдания.  
— Я хотел бы помочь тебе, — со всей искренностью произнес Мэнни, — что-то может… ну, ведь можно как-то? – И не надеясь, что на свете существует такая вещь, если только не билет до Дублина, конечно, спросил Мэнни.  
— Да, — после долгого молчания, сказал Бернард, — глоточек хорошего вина оказался бы кстати.  
— Ах! — Мэнни хлопнул себя по лбу, злясь на свою недогадливость. В следующее мгновение он уже бежал сквозь ливень навстречу винному магазину.   
Бернард же, тем временем, поставил книгу на место и уселся на любимый стул, потягивая из потайной фляжки адскую смесь, слитую из многочисленных винных остатков в единый сосуд и во второй раз там перебродившую. Иногда он смотрел в окно, на нескончаемую массу воды, лившейся с неба, и фыркал, довольный своей хитростью. Книга Мэнни осталась открытой на главе про защиту от манипуляций. Бернард с радостью сжег бы эту книжонку целиком, но это было бы подозрительно, так что он просто предусмотрительно вырвал неугодную главу и порвал страницы.   
Дождь всё лил, а Мэнни что-то долго не возвращался. Надо будет наорать на него, когда вернется — подумал Бернард и сделал ещё один глоток из волшебной фляжки. Несмотря на дождь и тоску по родине у него было отличное настроение.


End file.
